


Let Me Show You

by luvboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ?? in a way, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, film major!seungkwan, i'm so bad at tagging lmao, photography major!hansol, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvboo/pseuds/luvboo
Summary: “Hansol, sweetie. You walked all the way here, in the fucking darkness and the cold to come talk to me about your photography project?”“Okay, when you put it like that I sound like an idiot.”[a.k.a lovey dovey Verkwan ft. a glimpse of Wonhui]





	Let Me Show You

It’s five in the morning. Seungkwan is not happy.

 

He rubs at his eyes, fumbling over the clothes messily scattered all over his bedroom floor – he can’t see anything as the whole room is still drenched in darkness due to the earliness. He knocks into the side of his door too and groans out a “fuck” as he now limps towards the front door of his apartment, his mood now worsened by the new injury.

 

He’s strangely not surprised to see Hansol standing outside, a sorry smile plastered onto his face and his eyebrows swooping down like a cartoon character’s.

 

“What on  _earth_  are you doing here at five a.m.?” Seungkwan is the first to speak, not even allowing for Hansol to explain himself before Seungkwan is pushing the door back closed on him. Hansol manages to wedge his foot between the door-frame just in time so Seungkwan’s attempt at ignoring him and casting him away from his apartment is a failure. Hansol peeps his head inside only to find Seungkwan standing there in sweatpants (which belonged to Hansol some time ago and had coincidentally disappeared from his drawers) and a FILA shirt (also Hansol’s) with his arms crossed, either from annoyance or from the chill of the morning. Probably both.

 

“I’m  _sorry_  – look, I know it’s early for this but let me come in.”

 

“Sol, I literally have work in two hours, you’re not stealing those hours of sleep for whatever it is you so urgently need right now. I’m going back to –” Seungkwan’s cut off by Hansol fully opening the door he had tried so hard to hold shut, and he just waltzes right into the apartment, a triumphant look on his face. Seungkwan would be more mad about the sudden intrusion if he wasn’t so tired – he’s been getting hardly any sleep these days with his new part-time work and studying (otherwise known as cramming) and Vernon disrupting his already messed up sleeping schedule is not good at all.

 

This new independent lifestyle is definitely harder than what Seungkwan had expected and this reflects on his apartment – it’s bare but paradoxically has just about every item of clothing, boxes and even a whole-ass mattress on his living room floor. The mattress is in the midst of being thrown away as Seungkwan had recently purchased one of those DIY Ikea beds, but as of now, Hansol has been diligently using this mattress as his own bed for all the countless nights he spends in the new apartment. It’s a surprise that Hansol can even sleep in it as everything is so tightly packed in the room – the kitchen is about ten good-sized steps from the living room and just opening the cupboards without knocking yourself out is a task on its own. Still, it’s an upgrade.

 

Hansol, however, doesn’t seem to mind the mess of the newly-moved-into apartment. He’s more joyous at the fact that he now has a place to crash in that will not be shared with any other person other than Seungkwan. Previously, Seungkwan had shared a dorm room in campus with Seokmin and Soonyoung, two drama majors at their university, and for being one year older than Seungkwan and himself, sure did a good job of acting like little annoying children who mess up everything they touch. Combining forces, the two seniors are a [hurricane](https://youtu.be/s05z_ywHSWg) in Seungkwan’s put-together life and he’s glad to be out of there, however much he may miss the two idiots.  The mess of Seungkwan’s apartment cannot even be compared to the disaster of the dorm room after a karaoke session – which, unfortunately, happened way too often between the three of them.

 

Hansol has to move over a discarded denim jacket from the mattress before he can sit down.

 

“Okay,” he begins to say and Seungkwan already lets out an exasperated sigh. “No, listen.”

 

“I’m listening, but make it quick, I wanna get back to bed.”

 

“A  _flower field._  In the sun. Yeah? So, you’re standing there -- I’ll get Jeonghan to come do your make-up and Mingyu to do your hair, don’t worry – we’ll stick some flowers in your hair and go  _ham_  on the blush. Maybe even add freckles or some shit, make it really Instagram-y. You pick your outfit, it doesn’t matter, but, okay – here’s the good part: you can do your film project there too. Kill two birds with one stone. Didn’t you wanna do some sort of floral thing, anyway?” Hansol rambles on, his hands making these big waves as he explains everything with so much excitement.

 

Seungkwan stands in front of Hansol, his face barely visible from the lack of light (and lack of sun as it feels like night-time, in all fairness). It’s clear, despite Hansol’s inability to  _see_  Seungkwan, that the brunette is trying hard to keep in his laughter. He’s verging on delirious right now.

 

“Hansol, sweetie. You walked all the way here, in the fucking  _darkness_ and the cold to come talk to me about your  _photography project?_ ”

 

“Okay, when you put it like that I sound like an idiot.” Hansol sheepishly scratches at the back of his neck and Seungkwan can’t help but almost feel sorry for him. He’s just so controlled by his own thoughts it’s sometimes concerning but he guesses that that’s also one of Hansol’s best traits – thinking with his heart, even if it results in reckless actions.

 

Seungkwan goes to join Hansol on the bare mattress, grabbing the denim jacket that Hansol had tossed aside to put on top of his knees as a make-shift blanket of sorts. He places it over Hansol’s knees too, patting his knee twice before laughing again at the sheer nonsense of this whole situation. He’s definitely delirious right now.

 

“God, you’re so…” Seungkwan doesn’t really know how to finish his sentence and just leans in, letting his lips against Hansol’s do the rest of the talking. Vernon giggles into the kiss, closing the gap further between him and his boyfriend so that Seungkwan’s legs are basically on top of his and the denim jacket is back on the floor, back to its rightful place.

 

“I’m so what?”

 

Seungkwan leans back and rolls his eyes. “You’re such a dumb-ass. I’m still mad at you for waking me up at five in the fucking morning to tell me about your idea.”

 

“Okay, I accept your mad-ness, but you have to admit that it’d be a good photo –  _and_ a good short film. I don’t know how we’ve never done any natural shoots before like… flowers… grass… crank that saturation up and we have a solid pass.”

 

“No, mister –  _you_  have a solid pass because your professor loves you. The last assignment I handed in scraped a pass and she asked to see me after the lecture.”

 

“Yeah, that’s because it was just shots of Soonyoung and Seokmin picking their noses with sad music in the background, Seungkwan.” Hansol heartily laughs and shoves Seungkwan lightly with his shoulder.

 

“It was  _satire_  – what else was I supposed to do with such a boring subject? ‘Everyday life’ has to be the most boring thing to base a short film off of. Plus my life was literally that; watching Soonyoung and Seokmin be gross when they thought I wasn’t looking. It wasn’t wrong. My next video’s gonna be of  _you_  being gross now that you practically live here.” Seungkwan pouts remembering the very recent past – his life is so much calmer now he’s living in his own apartment but that still doesn’t stop Soonyoung and Seokmin from annoying the ever-living fuck out of him. The number of times he’s awoken to two-hundred or so texts from drunk Soonyoung is ridiculous. The fact all two-hundred texts consist of ‘ _I miss you Seungkwannie, come back! Seokmin is plotting my murder’_  or something along those lines is even more ridiculous.

  
Seungkwan thought that after moving out, things would be a lot more peaceful (and although in some sense they are), but to Seungkwan’s delight, Hansol has stepped into Seokmin and Soonyoung’s role as the source of Seungkwan’s annoyance. And yes, Seungkwan does love Hansol to bits, but if this relationship includes waking up before seven just to listen to his boyfriend’s early-morning ramblings, then maybe it is not as appealing as he first thought.

 

“Don’t pout like that, you make it look like you don’t enjoy my presence.”

 

Seungkwan laughs. “That’s because I  _don’t_. Han, it’s  _five._  No one would be happy if someone, however cute they may be, woke them up from a very nice dream. Fuck, even if Leonardo DiCaprio from the 90s was reincarnated onto my front doorstep, I'd still slam that door shut on his face [without hesitation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGXiVHTy0JE).”

 

“Now  _that’s_ the biggest lie. You’d jump on that so quick.”

 

It’s Seungkwan’s turn to shove Hansol, this time not so lightly or playfully as he’s consumed with the urge to just melt into the mattress he’s sat on. It doesn’t matter that it’s six years old and that it has weird stains on it that even he can’t explain: he’d do anything to get back into bed.

 

“Shut up,” is all Seungkwan says before letting out a big old yawn, face contorted and ugly which makes Hansol giggle in response.

 

“Okay, sleepyhead, time for you to get back to bed now.” Vernon ruffles Seungkwan’s bedhead affectionately and the other just closes his eyes, enjoying the sudden loving action from his boyfriend. Hansol wonders how someone can look so  _soft_ , even at five in the morning and with crust clinging onto the corner of his left eye.

 

“You coming?”

 

Now  _this_  takes Hansol by surprise. He was already awake, but hearing Seungkwan say those words makes him jolt and sit up, his stomach already twisting into knots at the thought of just  _lying_  next to Seungkwan on his single bed. It’s not like the two haven’t slept together (they have — both sexually and domestically), but Seungkwan’s always been one to take pride upon his independence and values his sleep more than anything. Even Hansol has to admit that he’s not the best person to sleep in a bed with – he tosses and turns, steals all the covers, even sometimes snores. He understands why Seungkwan makes him sleep in the ratty mattress when he spends the night –  _hell_ , if he had to sleep next to himself, he’d go insane.

 

“Don’t look so shocked, it’s only for two hours. You can wake me up because I sure as hell know  _you’re_ not going to sleep.” Seungkwan begins standing up only for Hansol to pull him back down.

 

“Take it back. You did not just ask me to sleep with you by choice, this doesn’t sound like you. You’re not Seungkwan, what did you do to my boyfriend, where is he?” Hansol didn’t intend to go into a dramatic monologue, but he ends up making Seungkwan spill into a bundle of laughter with hand-clapping and all (he does that a lot when he laughs hard and Hansol finds it so endearing).

 

“Just shut up. Are you coming or not? I’m cold, we can spoon.”

 

Now Hansol really can’t refuse. He had just expected Seungkwan to kick him out after five minutes – it’s what he usually does when Hansol arrives uninvited – but now he’s faced with  _spooning_  his boyfriend… and he expects him  _not_  to do anything further. He just wants to sleep? Not  _sleep_  sleep. This is so alien to Hansol.

 

Nevertheless, he complies and walks all twelve steps to Seungkwan’s bedroom which is battling with the living-room for smallest room in the world. The living room wins, but just by a thread.

 

Seungkwan’s little Ikea bed is right up against his wall in the corner with an absurd number of pillows compiled on top of his floral bedsheets. Right next to the bed is his clothing rack, with all his coloured shirts hung on there and shoes neatly arranged underneath, all aligned in a coloured order so the black shoes (his Doctor Martens and Vans) are at one end and his more colourful shoes (his pink converse and pastel blue sneakers) gradient downwards to the other end. Despite all the clothes currently littered on Seungkwan’s floor, the room resembles one of those Pinterest rooms, however small it is, with fairy lights intertwined on the header of Seungkwan’s bed and hanging from the ceiling (Seungkwan had called in his friend Mingyu just for this task). There are even little potted plants neatly placed on top of Seungkwan’s white drawers and on his desk. Unlike all the other rooms, Seungkwan’s bedroom is his pride and joy; everything is pretty. And maybe that’s another reason as to why Hansol isn’t allowed to sleep in  _this_  bed: because it’s nice. Nice things and Hansol don’t usually bode well together, Seungkwan has learnt. (Last week, Hansol had broken a record amount of two plates, one mug and had torn one of Seungkwan’s favourite striped shirts whilst trying to get it off the owner.)

 

Seungkwan plops himself comfortably onto his bed, eyes already shut as he scoots over so that he’s right up against the wall and is leaving enough space for Hansol to actually lie next to him. It's like an intricate game of Tetris – Vernon has to attempt to shrink his frame to fit next to Seungkwan on that damned single bed that was probably made for a child. It’s uncomfortable until Hansol wraps his arms around Seungkwan’s waist, pulling his boyfriend close so that they act like one person in the bed like it’s supposed to be. Then it starts being intimate, with Hansol placing his face at the crook of Seungkwan’s shoulder so he can inhale the soft lavender smell of Seungkwan’s shampoo and the soft smell of laundry which radiates from his clothes.

 

Seungkwan expects Hansol to not do anything sexual at this close proximity?

 

Apparently, the answer seems to be yes as Seungkwan is already breathing heavy and has slumped against Hansol, his back firmly against his chest and little sounds verging on snores radiate out of his mouth.

 

Vernon sighs. This is going to be the longest two hours of his life.

 

♡。°。°。

 

Hansol shakes Seungkwan awake, whilst also trying to shake away the pins and needles which had started to painfully appear on his arm. Seungkwan doesn’t budge and just mumbles something incoherent – this does not fail on making Hansol laugh.

 

Through the two hours, they had both managed to fall asleep and shift in positions so that Hansol’s arm had ended up under the brunette’s head and their legs had tangled in the most uncomfortable way possible – well, for Hansol, that is. Seungkwan looked like he was having the best sleep of his life and although Hansol did end up sleeping for a little while, he was soon awakened by drool on his sleeve. Not a nice way to wake up.

 

But now it’s Seungkwan’s turn to wake up and he really seems persistent in staying wrapped in Hansol’s arms until the very last minute. At this rate, he’ll have fifteen minutes to get ready and have a shower but he still doesn’t budge, not even when Hansol starts tickling him. The older just swats his hand away from his neck and covers his head under the bedsheets.

 

“Five more… minutes.” Seungkwan whispers in a hoarse voice. “Just – just five. I’ll be ready.”

 

Hansol just shakes his head and tears the covers off of Seungkwan, exposing a very unhappy and dishevelled Seungkwan underneath. Hansol swears he hears Seungkwan hiss when he comes in contact with the lightness of the room – Hansol had the gracefulness to open up the blinds to let some sunlight in but apparently, Seungkwan is not pleased as he rolls up into a ball and buries his face in the pillow.

 

“You have _work_. I’m not babying you, Seungkwan, c’mon. Just get up, you know how your boss gets.”

 

“Stop being right, it annoys me,” Seungkwan grumbles into the pillow and then slumps up so he’s sat on his bed. “Baby me today.”

 

“You’re impossible.” Hansol just plays along for now – Seungkwan’s been tired lately and with all these film assignments and moving in, the least Hansol could do is bundle up an outfit for Seungkwan and pop some bread in the toaster as Seungkwan drags himself to the bathroom for a shower.

 

Hansol doesn’t really know when they started getting so domestic (after all, Seungkwan has always been against all that lovey-dovey stuff that makes both him and Hansol cringe endlessly), but Hansol doesn’t mind it all – it’s kind of nice when he thinks about it. That in the past five months of them dating, they’ve gotten so used to each other that they don’t even have to communicate verbally to know what the other wants; Seungkwan just as much has to raise his eyebrows for Hansol to come peck him on the cheek and vice versa. If it were any other couple, it would make Hansol vomit on the spot at the plain cheesiness, but it’s Seungkwan, and if being a big old fool in-love is part of being Seungkwan’s boyfriend, then so be it.

 

Seungkwan takes way too long in the shower. Hansol can hear him singing a Spice Girl’s song all the way from the kitchen where he spreads the butter onto Seungkwan’s toast generously and layers some marmalade on top which Seungkwan’s mother had shipped over all the way from his hometown, Jeju-do island (this time not so generously because Hansol knows that Seungkwan gets stingy with anything homemade by his mother.)

 

The freshly-showered boy emerges outside finally, his hair dripping and his cheeks a flushed pink. He’s wearing the outfit that Hansol had picked out for him; a white top tucked into some chequered Capri pants with his pink converse – it’s simple but Hansol just played it safe, knowing that if he as much as tried to give Seungkwan a black hoodie or ripped jeans, he would end up with a broken shoulder or something like it. Furthermore, the weather’s been getting a lot warmer as the cherry blossoms and daffodils have begun blooming and the skies have cleared up completely. It’s perfect weather to take some photos and Hansol will a hundred percent take advantage of all the natural light he can get.

 

“Okay, how much time do I have to eat that?” Seungkwan asks, leaning against the counter and grabbing a piece of the toast that Hansol had so intricately prepared.

 

Hansol glances over at the watch on his wrist. “About four minutes and thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight – “

 

“ _Shit_ , okay, Seungcheol will kill me if I’m late – thank you for the toast, Sol. I gotta run.” Seungkwan says, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he rushes over to his front door, doing his best to not trip on any of the clothing and boxes blocking his path.

 

With his bag on his shoulder and a slice of toast on his hand, Seungkwan does the little eyebrow raise and puckers up comically. Hansol pretends to grimace and just leans down to give Seungkwan a quick peck, and then slaps his butt as he makes an exit.

 

Hansol is all alone in the apartment once again, a smile still hanging on his lips as he grips onto the keys he had opened the door with. _The keys_. _Shit._

 

He rushes out, his feet bare and his black hair flopping as he runs down the corridor towards the elevator. Seungkwan’s inside the little metal box, his eyes wide as Hansol (once again) wedges his foot in between the closing doors, this time more painful than the last. But it works and now Hansol is inside with Seungkwan laughing at how tired out Hansol looks after just running for a few seconds.

 

“You forgot your keys,” Hansol says, trying hard to not embarrass himself and pant.

 

“You really _are_ an idiot. Those are _your_ keys, silly – I gave them to you to lock up the place once you left for class.”

 

Hansol feels dumb standing there, his feet cold against the metal floor as they descend.

 

“Yeah, I knew that… I was just making an excuse to come say bye properly,” he tries to lie but Seungkwan scoffs and places his hand on Hansol’s shoulder, as if he was reassuring Hansol that it was okay to be a dumb-ass sometimes.

 

“Whatever you say, now kiss me properly, you idiot.”

 

Hansol wraps his arms around Seungkwan for the second time that day, bringing himself closer and lifting his boyfriend up a little so he doesn’t have to bend down so much just to kiss him. Seungkwan doesn’t remember Hansol getting so tall, but he guesses it’s probably late stages of puberty playing their role. He doesn’t really care, and is glad that he isn’t as short as his friend Jihoon which already gets enough shit for having bright neon green hair.

 

The kiss is sweet and short, but it’ll be enough for Seungkwan to keep thinking about throughout the day. Hansol is never the romantic type, so these little moments are what Seungkwan treasures the most, even if they are a little dumb and spontaneous.

 

“Okay, I’m going now.”

 

“What time are you coming back? I’ll go find a field of sorts so we can go investigate for that shoot – “

 

“Ssh, let your brain rest a bit. Have a nap, okay? _Sleep_ properly. I’ll text you when I’m coming back, I’ll try and bargain with Seungcheol to leave early and we can check out that place.” Seungkwan says, pressing the open button on the elevator so he has enough time to chat with Hansol.

 

“Now _you’re_ babying me.” Hansol can’t even pretend to be mad, it’s so endearing to see Seungkwan care so much. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of Seungkwan’s endless nagging, however annoying it can get.

 

“I’m going for realsies now.”

 

“Okay, go.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“ _Shoo_ ,” Hansol has to push Seungkwan out of the elevator and then smiles at him when Seungkwan glares back as he walks out of sight.

 

Some other guy gets on the elevator with Hansol so he can’t have a soliloquy about how much he hates the way that Seungkwan makes him so soft. The guy next to Hansol in the elevator, however, has no trouble expressing his distaste.

 

“Man, that was so ugly, you guys are like those couples in those young-adult movies where they’re like _no, you hang up_.” The guy says and Hansol just deadpans because, how can a stranger just say that? “It’s kinda cute in a weird way, don’t take offense.”

 

“Thanks… I guess?” Hansol doesn’t know what else to say.

 

“Sorry, was that too blunt? Uh – I’m not great at first impressions, hi. I’m Wonwoo, I live opposite Seungkwan.” The guy is tall and handsome, with black hair swooping across his forehead and glasses sitting high on his nose bridge. Hansol would recognise him if he had seen him before (which he hasn’t).

 

“Oh, you know Seungkwan?”

 

“Know is a very vague word, but yes, I guess so. I mean, I don’t technically _live_ opposite – my boyfriend lives there –“

  
_Now_ Hansol knows: “ _Oh,_ you’re Mingyu’s boyfriend? Seungkwan’s been dying to meet you, oh my God, hi. This is weird.”

 

“Wait, what? Mingyu? As in Kim?” Wonwoo asks and Hansol nods which makes Wonwoo burst into laughter. They’ve both reached the third floor now and begin walking down the short little corridor with all the numbered doors aligned at the sides.

 

“So you’re not Mingyu’s boyfriend?”

 

“No, Mingyu lives uh, here, if I remember correctly,” Wonwoo points at a door at least five doors from Seungkwan’s apartment. Okay, so maybe Hansol doesn’t have the best memory.

 

“So… who’s your boyfriend?”

 

“Jun… unfortunately.” Wonwoo laughs at his own joke and Hansol feels compelled to laugh too, considering how infectious Wonwoo’s laugh is.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met Jun before…”

 

“Seriously? That bastard, he’s like a hermit, he is. Seungkwan had to basically drag him out his room to meet the neighbours. Jun… he’s a weird one, but I love him.”

 

Hansol lets out a gargle of a laugh and says; “Ouch, I relate with this Jun guy hard-core. Seungkwan always calls me weird.”

 

“Do you call your boyfriend at four a.m. to spoil the finale of RuPaul’s Drag Race?”

 

“Weirdly… yes.” It’s weird, because Hansol is sure he’s done that before. Maybe him and this Jun are more similar than he thought.

 

“Poor Seungkwan… he knows what I go through.” Wonwoo says and Hansol laughs. It’s true; he does annoy Seungkwan a lot, but only because he _loves_ him. And becomes it’s funny to see Seungkwan’s reactions to the absurd things Hansol does.

 

Wonwoo lets out a last giggle before finally parting ways. “It was nice meeting you, sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to come across so… mean. But maybe we should hang out? I think you and Jun could get along and that boy needs some more friends.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds sick. I’ll be uh, right across the corridor if you need me.”

 

“I’ll see you round, Hansol.”

 

Hansol just nods in response and re-enters the messy apartment. Today has been strangely eventful and it’s only just half past seven in the morning. Hansol hasn’t done so many things in such a short amount of time since high school, so he guesses he’ll just listen to his boyfriend and replenish his energy with a nice nap.

 

Seungkwan’s not here and he still has another four hours until his lecture starts so, you guessed it, he walks all the way into Seungkwan’s precious bedroom, pulls the cover off, wraps himself with it so he resembles a cocoon, and flops into the brand new mattress. And he sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;0 my heart was soft writing this I love verkwan and how much they bicker -- I can kind of totally see this happening?


End file.
